Christmas Dreaming
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH. H/D! Christmas at Hogwarts; wishes and realisations. And two boys learn that love really is all you need.
1. kasuka na hikari ni yobi samasarete

Title: Christmas Dreams  
  
summary: Christmas at Hogwarts; wishes and realisations. And two boys learn that love really is all you need.  
  
pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Severus/Sirius, Lucius/Charlie, Seamus/Blaise, Percy/Oliver, Tonks/Luna, Ginny/Dean, Bill/Fleur, Fred/George/Lee.  
  
warning: boy x boy love. OotP spoilers. Seventh Year. (Sirius ish back. ^o^)  
  
Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a disclaimer. Tisnt mine, savvy?  
  
Chibi Jack Sparrow Muse: SAVVY! =^o^=  
  
Chapter 1~In times of hardships....  
  
Draco Malfoy cheerfully stared from the Great Hall's various windows as the sluggish, white precipitation gently floated to the barren earth. Ice clung to the pane, designs swirling and mixing to form minature sculptures. Past the hollyhock bushes adorned with sparkling lights to celebrate Christmas, beyond the naked fields of a tundra-like condition, to where the mountain peaks reached high to touch the bellies of the puffy clouds; the sun slowly rose from its cavern, casting wan shadows on the frozen land in its wake.  
  
He adored the season of winter. Perhaps because he fantasized himself a Snow Prince and who would beg to differ? He certainly held the appearances of one that spent their life in the cold, unhabitable regions of the south. Flaxen tendrils of hair had grown to his chin, layered and lining his pointed, elfin face handsomely. Oculates of cold flecks of silver and chips of lapis lazuli were a sign of his veela heritage from his father's side. His flesh was pure albaster of a marble reminisce and made on think of a Grecian statue that an artist slaved for years over perfecting. Draco knew he was beautiful; he was usually told a couple hundred times a day by random girls and boys.  
  
Draco briefly glanced around the Great Hall that was usually bustling with student life was nearly empty due to most of his peers leaving for home. Draco, too, would be going to Malfoy Manor for holiday but, unfortunately, that meant that he would have to put up with unwanted company due to his father and godfather's relationships. With Voldemort being defeated by Potter during sixth year, everything had pretty much returned to normal in the days before the Dark Lord's looming threat. His father was on probation and was kept on a close watch from the ministry but Draco had a pretty good idea that his father wouldn't cause any more trouble. The death of Narcissa by the hands of Voldemort had helped bring that along.  
  
Draco pursed his lips, eyes narrowed as his gaze fell across Granger, Weasley-no he was ~forced~ to call him Ron, and Potter. It was the little red headed gits fault that Draco wasn't going to be having a wonderful Christmas. Apparently the Minister of Magic-Arthur Weasley, had thought it fair and sporting game that Charlie Weasley be Lucius's watchdog. Quite unexpectedly, the two had seduced each other and ended up in a blooming relationship that Draco was disgusted by. Honestly, as much as Lucius talked about the Weasley's and how they were poor filth, he ended up falling in love with one.  
  
With the addition of perhaps, Charlie Weasley-Malfoy, the ~entire~ Weasley clan was invited to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. That in turn meant inviting the Weasley family's significant others. With Fred and George came Lee Jordan, with Ginny came Dean Thomas, with Bill came Fleur, with Percy came Oliver Wood and with Ron came Hermione. Draco was already getting a migraine from thinking about the commotion that would wreak havoc upon the usual pristine manor but that wasn't all. Oh, not by far.  
  
Since Severus was Lucius's best friend and Draco's godfather, Severus would there and so would Severus's boyfriend Professor Remus Lupin who had begrudgingly forgiven Lucius after Lucius helped rescue Sirius's half dead- half alive body from behind the veil. Moving on, that meant that Sirius Black would be attending the entire shindig as Severus and Remus's other part. Yes, they were all three together. Draco mused that it was mostly for Remus who, since the end of the Dark Lord era, had aged considerably and was looking much older than his real age. Draco figured Remus didn't have much longer to live.  
  
Sirius had invited his cousin Tonks and her girlfriend Luna Lovegood from sixth year Ravenclaw. Also...with Sirius came Harry Potter. Draco glared at the bespecaled boy. Draco just knew that his holiday was going to be hell. Feh. Harry-fucking-Potter at Malfoy Manor. Draco gritted his teeth. He didn't know how he was going to survive the two weeks.  
  
"Draco," the Slytherin Prince was snapped from his self-pitying by his closest friend, Blaise Zabini. The dark haired Slytherin that faintly resembled Severus grinned, playfully holding a lock of Mistletoe above their heads. "Kisses?"  
  
"Not in your dreams." Draco curled his lip in frowned. "Perhaps you should worry more about the death glares at that Finnegan-" Blaise growled. "I mean, Seamus," Draco said dryly, "are sending this way. Doesn't like me, does he?"  
  
"You treat him like he's shit."  
  
"Obviously. It's my calling. Why did you sink so love, Blaise, to date a mudblood?"  
  
"Those times are over with." Blaise shrugged, as if that cleared it up. "We have to let go of those prejudices. I have, why can't you?"  
  
"Because, unlike you, I am not going to let my heritage go to shame."  
  
Blaise wisely didn't comment that Lucius had as well. He used a glue spell to permanently attach the mistletoe to the fly of his trousers, beaming as Seamus cat-called. He winked at Draco. "At least I'm not some lonely Scrooge on Christmas."  
  
"Feh," Draco's lip curled in contempt. What the hell was a Scrooge anyway? It didn't sound very nice. Who cared about loneliness? Draco certainly didnt. He could have any number of girl or boy at his beck and call if he merely glanced at them. He most definitely didn't need the restrictions of love and romance. He was fine by himself and better off too then being near some twit all day and night.  
  
Thank Merlin there wouldn't be any single people at his home for the holidays. Potter didn't count either. For all Draco knew he could have been asexual. Draco minutely gazed at Seamus and Blaise snogging. His heart ached painfully in his chest. Draco snarled at himself. He was not envious of their relationship. It was disgustingly sweet the way Seamus fawned and doted on Blaise like he was some sort of god. Draco, furious with himself, rose from the table (in which he was alone) and vacated the Great Hall without a backwards glance.  
  
Blaise peeped an eye open in time to see Draco disappear around the corner. He ceased kissing Seamus and wearily rubbed his temples. Seamus cocked a sandy brow at him in worry. "I'm concerned for Draco. He hasn't been himself since Narcissa died and Lucius started dating Charlie."  
  
Seamus patted his boyfriend's shoulder reassuringly. "Ye shouldn't worry yer purty lil head off." He planted a playful smooch on Blaise's lips. "Draco'll come around and if he don't, it's his misfortune, eh?" Seamus, who had had a fling with Draco some three years before, cared for the blond Slytherin and even if Draco was an evil git at times, he didn't deserve to be unhappy.  
  
"Where did this sudden spurt of wisdom come from Seamus?" Blaise chuckled, embracing his Irish bloke. Seamus giggled, nipping at the graceful arch of Blaise's neck. "Not here with all of them watching us like a bunch of horn dogs."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Priss Queen." Blaise blew raspberries at him. "If Seamus didn't like you so much I'd deck you in the mouth to just shut you the fuck up."  
  
"Oh no ye won't!" Seamus glared and bared his canines menacingly. "Ye touch one 'air on his head and I'll hex ye into oblivion." His hand wandered to the wand concealed in his robes.  
  
"Oh would you stop!" Hermione cried out impatiently, annoyed with their childish bantering. "It's going to be bad enough for all of us to be stuck together in Malfoy Manor so we should start getting along right now! Is that clear?!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," a deep voice answered for the youths. Harry gasped at the appearance of his godfather. Sirius, who was definitely losing that emanciated appearance and who's pale, gaunt face was eradicating itself of the former fatigue, grinned at them all. Harry flung his arms around Sirius and hugged him tight, feeling the last couple of ribs that had stuck out horribly and made hugging a pain. Sirius chortled and messed Harry's permanent rooster-head locks. "Hey Harry."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Harry asked, pulling Sirius down to sit next to him. Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise, and Luna wisely sneaked towards the far end of the table. Though they all were great friends with Sirius, they knew that it had been a few months since Harry had last seen his godfather. "I thought you were still at Grimmauld? Dont you know I'm not coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"I know Harry." Sirius's smile was warm and friendly. It always made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Severus asked that we-Remus and I-come to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. I figured that you wouldn't mind me taking you."  
  
"No, of course not!" Harry nodded his fervently. "Thank Merlin you're going to be there or I dont think I could survive. At least you don't act all cuddly with Snape and Remus in front of others so...I won't feel too embarrassed about seeing all the couples." Harry pulled a face. "Just the thought of you and Snape makes my stomach churn."  
  
"He's not so bad. He has a pretty big-" Harry clamped his hand over Sirius's mouth.  
  
"I do not want to know what is big!" Harry shuddered as he released Sirius. Sirius's lapis oculates twinkled with amusement. "Tonks is going to be there, right? I haven't exactly been told by anyone on who all is going there. Do you know?"  
  
"Obviously all the Weasley's and their respective partners."  
  
Harry frowned. "That doesn't really help. Ron isn't exactly the fountain of gossip when it concerns his family. It's hard enough to get some sort of reaction from him other than his complete and total love for Hermione."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"What?! No!" Harry protested, avoiding Sirius's accusatory stare. "I just wish we'd do things together like we used to before he and Hermione started dating."  
  
"Ah, you feel like the third wheel?" Harry jadedly nodded. "I know all about that but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone this."  
  
"Um.....sure..."  
  
"During our fourth year, Lucius and James started to date and Remus was with Severus so, I was left out a lot from their plans."  
  
"My father and Lucius Malfoy?!" Harry squeaked, eyes growing insanely round. "You're lieing."  
  
"I'm not. Both were star Quidditch players, both handsome, both intelligent, both pure bloods. The rivalry between them escalated into a relationship until James went with Lily and Lucius with Narcissa. You better watch out, Harry, or you might find yourself wanting Draco."  
  
"No I wont!" Just the thought of being with that little ferret, no matter how gorgeous, made Harry's teeth grit with irritation. Malfoy was stuck up his own arse and was obviously not coming out anytime soon. "You're delusional."  
  
"That's exactly what James said the week before he fucked Lucius in the Broom Shed." The look of horror that spread across Harry's visage was priceless. Sirius did feel a little guilt. "Just don't worry about it. It might not happen for you two."  
  
"I'll pray to every god it doesn't."  
  
"BLAISE! Is that yer wand or are ye happy to see me?!!" Seamus squealed in delight as Blaise lifted him in his arms and carried him across the Great Hall. Seamus waved at Harry. "We'll be back as soon as we can! Ye can leave without us if ye want."  
  
"We'd better leave some floo powder," Ginny commented. "And speaking of leaving. Shouldn't we gather our things? I know that the rest of my family are meeting us at Malfoy Manor."  
  
"What time do are we supposed to be there, anyway?" Hermione asked as the group started for the dormitoires.  
  
"8:00."  
  
"It's 7:45 now!!!!"  
  
Harry blinked as a rush of sweaters sped by him and Sirius. "You would think that they would have finished packing by now. I did all of my last night."  
  
"Maybe they were busy, you know?" Luna, the only one who remained, giggled behind one hand. "Tonks is supposed to be here to get me. She didn't come with you, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm right here!!!" Tonks suddenly appeared from the fireplace and nearly tripped over Harry's bags. Her hair was green and red with white streaks. Her gaudy clothes consisted of a candy caned striped sailor sweater and green pants. Harry mused she looked like a Christmas Tree. "Hi honey!!" Tonks kissed Luna soundly. "Didja miss me?!"  
  
"As always. We're going to go ahead and leave, okay? We might be a little late because I wanted to pick up some ingredients for some desserts, you know?"  
  
"We'll tell Malfoy. I'm sure he won't mind," Harry said dryly. "Tonks, be careful."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks!" Luna pulled her to the fireplace. "You know exactly what Harry meant and it's the truth. Bye!"  
  
Sirius and Harry watched them disappear. "You're cousin is one odd duck."  
  
"Yes, I know and her girlfriend isn't much better."  
  
"Too true."  
  
And so they waited for the rest to join them, minus Seamus and Blaise who were at the moment making a mess of freshly laundered sheets. Christmas at Malfoy Manor? What more of a curse could have been subjected onto Harry...  
  
~ ~~~  
  
REVIEW! I'm in the christmas mood. I can't help it. ^o^ 


	2. hakanai yume no kioku to kiesou na koe

Title: Christmas Dreaming  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco stood in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room, nose wrinkling at the faint sounds of howling from the seventh year domitories. Blaise would have to date a screamer and not some quiet moaner. He grabbed a handful of floo powder as another guttural yell split through the otherwise deserted Tower. Draco grimaced. He wasn't sticking around any longer even if he showed up a early. He stepped inside the hearth and flooed himself to Malfoy Manor.  
  
He sneezed the second he tumbled out onto the floor, glaring hatefully behind him. "Draco, you're early." Draco mustered his dignity and dusted his clothes free of the grime that had settled onto his otherwise immaculately clean attire. Lucius Malfoy, who's appearance hadn't changed at all since his school days with the addition of a grotesque glow that constantly surrounded him due to his extreme love for Charlie.  
  
"Five minutes isn't much!" Draco snapped, frustrated. "I am going to my rooms and I expect NOONE to bother me. Dont even send an elf to get me for dinner. I'll eat later when those annoying idiots are all sleeping!"  
  
Lucius glared. "You will refrain from yelling at me in my own home, Draco. I could have easily left you at Hogwart's and not invited you home for the holidays." A fake smile curled his lips. "And you're not going to be alone, exactly. I'm afraid that there are no more bedrooms free and so, Potter, will be in your chambers."  
  
"What did you say?" Draco's voice was dangerously low.  
  
"You heard me. The elves have already cleared space for Potter." Draco scoffed and turned on his heel, about to exit the reception room when his father's sibilant voice sent him into more of a fury. "Oh, and you will be coming down for dinner and you will be on your best behavior."  
  
"You fucking bastard," Draco hissed under his breath. He irritably tore the garland of pine twigs and holly from the grand staircase. He glared at the numerous adornments lining the corridors. That stupid Weasley must have convinced his father that decorations were a must for the holiday season. They were gaudy and Draco's heart clenched. They weren't his mother's. He kept his wail of suffering at bay and the tears were blinked aside. So, his father was trying to forget her...  
  
He slammed the french doors to his room shut, the glass panes rattling. He came to an abrupt pause. "What. The. Hell?" His previously perfect room without any sort of disgusting Christmas ornaments, garland, or colors. The silver and green combination that had dominated were replaced by white, red, and green. A minature fir tree was littered with Chinese ornaments, garland was around the cieling and his huge, king size bed. Other garish decorations nearly caused Draco to lose his lunch.  
  
Oh, but that wasn't all. There were suitcases already laying on the floor on the left side of Draco's bed-the side he rarely moved to because he didn't wriggle in his sleep. Draco groaned. That meant that Lucius hadn't been lieing. It really was Potter's belongings.  
  
"Um..." That voice! Draco whirled and glared angrily at Harry Potter. "I...Lucius told me that I should come up here and that you already knew so you wouldn't make much of a fuss...yeah..." Harry felt as if those glowwers were hexes, he would have been dead a hundred times over.  
  
"What did you do to piss my father off?!!!" Draco shoved him against the wall. "Why would he have done this?"  
  
"You're hurting me!" Harry protested to the tight hold on Draco's wrist. Harry hoped that Draco wouldn't say anything else, that he couldn't feel the rough, bandages taping his thin wrists from when he'd had a nervous breakdown a few weeks earlier and tried to kill himself. It wouldn't bode well for Draco Malfoy, his rival, to find out that he was actually insecure, lonely, and depressed.  
  
"Oh, I am, am I?" Draco sneered. "Didn't know you were that weak." He narrowed his eyes at Harry, seeing the emerald oculates fill with sudden terror. Draco furrowed his brows. Potter was....scared of him? Since when? They didn't have many actual fights since Voldemort was defeated and even before, they hadn't been exactly violent. So why now was Potter acting this way? Why did he even give a damn? Draco removed his hands and sank back onto his heels. "I expect you to keep out of my way. You stay on your side of the bed, you take your baths after mine, and I think we'll not murder each other." Harry nodded, trying to ignore the need to check his wounds and make sure the scars hadn't reopened. "Good. I'm going to bathe. You may put your things in that." Draco pointed to a wardrobe in the far corner.  
  
"Yeah...alright.." Harry sank onto 'his' side of the bed, cringing a little. The bed was a double king size and would probably fit the entire Weasley family but it was a bit disconcerting that he would be that close to Draco. Especially once his nightmares came in full force. He usually woke sweating and trembling once a night and he knew it would be no different now.  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't go to anyone and tell them about his ailments. To do that would prove that the finaly battle with Voldemort had affected him more than external injuries. He had spent nearly three months in the hospital recovering from the numerous hexes and physical blows. After that, memories filled his waking and sleeping hours. He could usually forget when he was near friends and family but at night it was a different story. Since he was Head Boy he had his own quarters. No one heard his screams, no one heard his whimpers and no one comforted him.  
  
He could tell someone but he didn't want to intrude on their lives. Sirius was renewing the spark with Remus and begrudingly Severus. Ron and his other close friends were involved in intimate and commited relationships. Most were trying to make things work and for Ron, he was wanting to pursue marriage with Hermione. He couldn't belay them with his troubles. His inner demons would torture them just as much as they tortured him.  
  
"Why are you still here?! Shouldnt you be greeting that wretched Black and Lupin?" Draco demanded as came into his inner chambers and from his private baths. A fluffy towel was wrapped around slender hips, pale skin glistening with droplets of water, damp flaxen strands mussed.  
  
Harry casually glanced at Draco, as he muttered to himself on what to wear. There was nothing wrong in admiring another boy's appearance, was there? Ron commented on him and Seamus often and Ron wasn't gay. There wasn't anything queer with him for noticing the alluring shape of Draco's thighs and hips as the towel molded to them. Or about the enticing way his back curved, the perfect shape of his pectorals, the sinewous muscles that stretched his arms, or the sculpted abdominal plane. It was normal to notice that.  
  
"What, you lech?" Draco growled, pulling velour, dark green robes over his head. It was creepy to have Potter oggled him like he was some sort of god. He never did it before so why should he start now? "See something you like?"  
  
"Um, no. Why do you wear robes?"  
  
"Because people who grew up with any sort of breeding wear robes," Draco spat contempously. "Something you wouldn't know anything about." He waved his wand and his hair was instantly dry. He crossed the large room to stare into a Grecian mirror.  
  
"Oh yes, darling, you look absolutely beautiful." A portrait of young man swooned magnamiously into the waiting arms of another boy. Harry came to stand beside Draco, regarding the two men with curiousity and bewilderment.  
  
"Thank you Lucian." Draco beamed.  
  
"Better than me? I'm so pained by your blatant favoritism for our young master. I am so wounded!" Bartonius wailed, flitting from the painting to another further away.  
  
"I'm sorry dear! You'll always be the most beautiful person in the world and through time!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as Lucien disappeared as well. He snorted at Harry's astonishment. "You might as well get used to them. They're an odd couple actually. Their midnight explorations of each other are quite ferocious."  
  
"You mean they have sex?"  
  
"Ah, you're not as dumb as I thought you were." Draco shrugged. "They do. It's often erotic. Who needs smut magazines when I have my very own private pornography."  
  
Harry chuckled, surprised that Draco Malfoy had a sense of humour. "Blokes, turn you on?"  
  
"Don't they everybody?" Draco asked rhetorically. "I suggest you go to your godfather before he's completely buggered for the remainder of the evening and you dont get a chance to see him until morning."  
  
"I guess. What..what will you be doing? Are you going to come down?"  
  
"And see the rest of you fools? Hn, not on your life, Potter." Draco sat on the window seat and stared as the rays of light started to diminsh from the sun. The snow and the naked trees were eerie but so calming and serene that Draco was forced to feel the warmth of being in a state of content. "Hn, you're waiting for what reason, Potter?" Draco asked when he realised Harry was still standing in the room.  
  
"Nothing..." Harry gave Draco once last, withering look before going to the living room to steal Sirius from Remus and Severus. Why was Draco avoiding them? Why didn't he want to be surrounded by people for Christmas? Perhaps Draco was just as lonely and melancholic as he was...  
  
~ ~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!! ^o^ Review again, k?! 


	3. toozakaru kako no zawameki wa

Title: Christmas Dreaming  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
disclaimers: not mine ^^*.*^^  
  
ugh, I was listening to the Spice Girls when writing this. ::blushes:: Go listen to Viva Forever. Goes well with this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The hubbub of merriment in the reception room was enough to raise Harry's spirits from dull to somewhat joyful. The huge fir, the blazing hearth, the mistletoe lining the cieling, the candles...all of it was beautiful and amazing. Harry could see snow gently falling towards the blanketed ground. His gaze drifted around the room that would have been crowded with the vast amount of people in it had the room not been almost as large as the Dursley's entire home. He leaned against the door frame, taking his idle time to pinpoint his friends and family.  
  
Sirius and Severus were bantering to each other and gesticulating wildly with their arms, nearly slapping the passing Weasley twins in the face as they went to join Lee at one of the windows to stare at the ivory percipitation coating the landscaped lawn of Malfoy Manor. Remus was rolling his eyes at his lovers antics and Harry knew from that face that it was one of Sirius's and Severus's numerous arguments that usually ended up in all three of them having animalistic sex afterwards. Harry refrained from imagining it. It was like imaging one's parents.  
  
He saw Ron helping Molly and Hermione carry in trays of Molly's homemade hot chocolate, the stream dancing and twirling, alternating between red and green. Arthur was assisting a very pregnant Fleur to the leather couches while Bill grabbed some pillows to make his French wife more comfortable. Ginny was giggling on Dean's lap as he tickled her into giving him kisses. Oliver was holding Percy as they warmed themselves in front of the fire. Charlie and Lucius were adding the finishing touches to the fir. Tonks and Luna were making retching motions at Blaise who was trying to strangle Seamus with his tongue. Harry's heart minutely clenched in his chest while the poison-barbed arrow of envy lodged itself firmly. Everyone he knew was happy and commited to loving relationships.  
  
"What's got you in a mood, Harry?" Sirius asked, surprising Harry. The bespecaled boy shifted his vision to where Sirius had been only to see it was empty; Remus and Severus were joining Lucius and Charlie. Harry flashed Sirius a brilliant grin to mask the truth.  
  
"Nothing. Just...content to be surrounded by all this cheer." Harry shrugged, keeping his face trained to show no emotion but the lie of merriment that he had grown accustomed to wearing. "Why aren't you with Remus and Severus?"  
  
Sirius led them to one of the empty couches near the parlor at the rear end of the room. "Unlike Remus and Severus, I dont like Lucius. Nothing's going to change my mind. I dont trust Lucius as far as I could throw him. Charlie made a mistake bedding that slut."  
  
Harry frowned at his godfather's sentiments. "They seem to be happy, Sirius. I wouldn't take that away from anyone even if they deserve it. You forget that Lucius saved you from beyond the Veil." Sirius snorted. "He didnt have to."  
  
"He did it so the Ministry wouldn't send him to Azkaban. He knew Voldie wouldn't last long. I'm going to get some of Molly's drink. Do you want some?" Harry shook his head. "Alright." Sirius sent Harry a searching and suspicious look. Trembling inside but smiling exteriorily, Harry warded any sort of questions off. Sirius patted his shoulder and left.  
  
Harry felt lonely. Everyone was involved with themselves at the moment and weren't paying any heed to Harry. He figured no one would miss him if he disappeared. Vacating the party, he stepped into the corridor. It was frighteningly quiet as he journeyed further from the room, the only light coming from the torches on the walls. Long shadows had Harry's childish nightmares looming horrifically from his imagination. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as a chill swept past him.  
  
The hall came to an abrupt end with sliding glass doors leading to the outside. Curious, Harry stepped through them, face glowing with the silver light from the quarter moon in it's perch high above the coniferous trees lining the glade. Harry followed the tracks in the snow, forgetting that inside there was a roaring fire, people who cared for him, and the reminder that he was so alone. All he saw was a figure seated on the snow and golden locks glistening under the moon's rays.  
  
Harry's boot crunched the snow and he mentally cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to startle Draco. The boy tilted his chin, the only inclination that he knew Harry was there. Seating himself beside of Draco, Harry gazed at what had drawn Draco's attentions. The view was beautiful. A lake that was partially frozen reflected the moon, scales of the fish shining like tiny rainbow shards of diamonds. A family of deer skirted the edge of the lake before vanishing into the forest. Snow drops, Glacier Lilies, and Lenten Roses blossomed tranquilly, adding aroma and a splash of color.  
  
However, the most beautiful aspect was the creature next to him. Harry studied Draco intently. Platinum locks of flaxen strands were haloed and seemed to acquire the silver quality that the moon possessed. His completely leaden oculates were gleaming and had Harry not been enamoured by the shine, it would have been more feral then fascinating. Draco's pale flesh blended divinely with the ivory crystals around him, dark robes a stark contrast. Merlin, how could anyone be that attractive?  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer," the dry voice cut through Harry's intimate musings. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Harry was thankful Draco wasn't looking at him. "Why are you here, Potter?" Turning those radiant eyes on him, Harry found himself unable to answer immediately. Draco snorted. "You felt the need to intrude on my sanctuary. How typical of you."  
  
Harry couldn't tear his own vivid green eyes from Draco's lustrous ones. "Honest, I didnt know you were out here. Am I bothering you Malfoy?" Draco hned, ignoring the question and focusing once again on the distant horizon. Taking it as a negation to what he'd inquired, Harry hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms, not letting the cold get to him even as if shivered.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry. The boy was trying his hardest not to let his discomfort show. Going against initial reasoning to just let Harry freeze, Draco unclapsed the heavy winter robes and draped half across Harry. He moved closer, their bodies touching and drawing warmth from one another. "We can't have you going into hypothermia. I would be pegged as your killer," Draco said, justifying his reasons as Harry regarded him those gorgeous emerald gems in confusion.  
  
"Of course," Harry chuckled weakly, hating that it sounded like a nervous titter. "What other reason could you have?" His entire body was igniting with tiny fires spreading from various places from his fingertips to engulph his loins in a blazing inferno. It felt wonderful to be so close to another person. It felt like nothing else he'd ever experienced. Being physically attracted to Draco was an easy task and to be shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh with the seductively appealing Malfoy was almost more then Harry's senses could take before going into overload. Had this been any other time or any other place, Harry figured he would have given into natural impulses and ran away before he caused himself embarrassment. Being with Draco in such a holy place that Draco regarded with the utmost care and knowing that Draco had given him permission to stay was what made Harry do the impossible; something he would have never done had he been in the right frame of mind.  
  
So long without affection and the yearning for any sort of connection aided Harry's decision. Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulders, taking the smaller boy by surprise and lowered him to the ground. Blonde hair framed Draco's face, snow soaking the tendrils. Harry shifted in between Draco's spread legs, robe entangling them in a cocoon. Tuning the protests from his mind out and listening to his heart, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco laid perfectly still underneath Harry, eyes open wide and heart pounding with fear, anger, and another peculiar one. Chapped lips moved against unresponsive smoothe ones and hands tangled in soaked hair, coaxing Draco into joining. Hesitant arms wrapped themselves around a broad back.  
  
Living for the moment and dimissing the fact that they were rivals, that they hated each other, and that this entire union was a mistake brought from the heavy feelings of loneliness and desperation, the two ignored their minds fervent shouts to cease the liasion. Harry lips trailed to the regal throat, latching on and pressing frenzied kisses to the almond- tasting skin. Draco shuddered his eyes close, arching from the ground. Fingers worked diligently at the clasp of the dress robes, eagerly wanting to savour the skin beneath. As Harry's mouth descended onto a rosy nipple, the crash of reality toppled onto Draco at tsunami proportions.  
  
Eyes shooting open, Draco pushed the bewildered Harry from atop him. In a calm voice that was a deadly whisper Draco said, "Never touch me again. I will not subject myself to your idea of a game. I thought that perhaps seducing someone like they were a common whore was beneath you Potter but I suppose I was wrong in my evaluating you." Draco pivoted on his heel and without a backwards glance at Harry, he stalked to the Manor.  
  
Harry's mouth moved but no words came. He fixed the folds in his clothes, wiping the snow that stuck to him like burrs. He hadn't been playing a game with Draco though he had to admit he had been trying to seduce Draco but not for the reasons Draco obviously thought. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, heart heavy. How could he get Draco to see that he hadn't wanted to treat Draco like he was a whore. Was it concerns about who was seme and who was uke?  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't even know what he wanted. He had wanted to take Draco right then and there. What if they had copulated? What came after that? Uncomfortable glances at each other and nervous chattering? They barely could tolerate each other before. Draco wouldn't go from abhoring to loving in a few minutes span. Harry ran his hands through his hair, throughouly lost. He didnt even like Draco. Draco was a snobbish git but he couldn't deny his bodies attractions. Could it ever go beyond physical? Could he learn to care for Draco?  
  
Draco wouldnt forgive him but Harry was determined to try to make Draco see that Draco wasn't just some sort of toy. Harry entered the reception room and was greeted by a worried Sirius. Draco wasn't there but Harry hadn't expected him to be. Perhaps by Christmas Eve, Draco would be his...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
Ko-chan, tati1(i am pleased you like it XD) Alex Destine, Gia, Draco-n-Ron 4 ever, Saavik13 (lol :P) Berri516, Anna57 (hormones in this chappie for you. muhaha) 


End file.
